


Baby on Board

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Part of Life of Gs series* Enzo and Cass deal with parenthood and Cass returning to the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby on Board

**Author's Note:**

> I think this maybe the last baby chapter for a bit. Harper is now about 3 months old in this one shot. I have to say Enzo and Cass being Dads to a little girl is the cutest thing in the world! I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments on the previous chapters, love getting them.

Cass was awaken at 3 AM by the cries from the bassinet in the corner of the room. He groaned knowing this was the third time tonight and it was his turn.  
"I got her" Cass said with a yawn as he sleepily made his way over to the bassinet where Harper was screaming her little head off. She was three months old and all sense of calm left the night they brought her home. She was getting better only waking up a couple times a night but it was still a hassle at 3 AM when they both wanted sleep.  
"Daddy's here" Cass said picking up Harper and holding her to his chest as she let out a little whimper.  
"I bet you are hungry" Cass said taking her out of the room and carrying her downstairs. Their once spotless house was a bit of a mess with the laundry waiting to be folded and the baby stuff cluttering the living room. Cass made it into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle out of the refrigerator and heating it up in the microwave trying to keep Harper calm at the same time.  
"Baby, I know you hate waiting for your bottle but we gotta heat it up. It's gross cold" Cass cooed as Harper yawned before letting out another whine.  
"You just gotta be like your daddy, just gotta get that last word" He joked as Harper looked up at him and let out a coo.  
"I'm hurrying don't worry" Cass said as she grabbed his long hair giving it a pull and looking at her hand.  
"Oww that hurts" Cass said taking his hair out of her tiny fingers as the microwave beeped. Cass tested the bottle making sure it was the right temperature before walking to the couch and starting to feed Harper who instantly took the bottle without a fight.  
"Daddy is going to have to go back on the road soon. I'm gonna miss nights like this" Cass said as Harper looked up at him listening to his voice.  
"Now Daddy is going to be here with you but I'm going to miss you so much" Cass said looking down at Harper knowing that he loved wrestling but since she was born, the thought of leaving got even harder.  
"Maybe you and Daddy can come on the road with me when you get a little older. I know he misses traveling. Sometimes I think he'll be at the Hooters he used to work at, you know he asked me if I wanted to go get a beer there once while we were traveling" He explained as Harper squinted drinking her bottle getting close to the end.  
"Wow you ate that pretty quickly" Cass said looking at the four ounce bottle seeing there wasn't a lot left.  
"Maybe we can move up to a six ounce bottle before I leave" Cass said as Harper smiled around her bottle.  
"Let me guess, you are wide awake now" Cass said grinning down at Harper who kicked her legs out and kept smiling. Harper finished the bottle as Cass burped her and held her on his chest again. He turned on the TV and watched as Harper looked around curious about the sounds and lights of the tv.  
"Knicks lost Harper, you believe that?" Cass said as Harper looked confused over at her dad before letting out a coo.  
"I know, they haven't been doin great but they could've at least tried" He said sitting Harper in his lap with her facing the tv so she could watch the movements.  
"I think this could be the start of us watching sports together" Cass said with a smile as Harper tried to look back at him.

One week later…

Cass was back on the road and lucky for him the first show was in New Jersey. Cass was getting his backpack together as Enzo walked in with Harper's diaper bag.  
"So Harper is ready and she's in her swing" Enzo said making sure they had everything before grabbing Harper's black and blue baby Jordans from her shoes.  
"I think I'm ready, I'm just glad the next couple of shows are close that way I'm not too far" Cass said with a deep sigh knowing it was hard to leave but it would be nice to get back in the ring. He and Enzo walked into the living room where Harper was in her swing. She had on a Certified G onesie and blue & leopard print headband  
"Baby girl, you look ready to go" Cass said smiling as Enzo put her Jordans on and made her she looked good.  
"Best lookin baby in the whole world" Enzo said taking her out of the swing and holding her in his arms while Cass grabbed her car seat.  
"Can't argue with that, she's perfect" Cass said holding the seat still has Enzo laid her in. Harper squirmed and looked around before her eyes met with Enzo's  
"We are going to work with Daddy, it's gonna be fun" Enzo said as Harper let out a coo before smiling. Enzo carried the car seat with the baby bag as Cass put his backpack in the car. Once Harper was buckled in and securely in the car, they drove to the Prudential Center where Raw was being held. It only took them about half an hour to get there which Harper was surprisingly calm the whole ride.

Cass pulled into the arena seeing fans already waiting by the gate watching the superstars arrive at the arena.  
"I really hope they don't scream too loud" Cass said showing security his badge to get in past the gate. They pulled past the gate and parked in one of the spots knowing that the fans could still see them but they wouldn't be able to hide her much longer anyway.  
"Well I have her ear protectors if they do, we'll throw them on" Enzo said as he leaned over kissing Cass while in the safety of their car before opening the door and instantly hearing the fans shouting that Enzo and Cass were there.  
"See we are far enough away" Enzo said opening the back as he looked over at Cass who had his backpack as well as the diaper bag.  
"Why don't you sign some stuff, I'll get Harper" he suggested as Cass looked unsure before walking towards where the fans were to sign some things.  
"How's Enzo doing?" a fan asked as Cass smiled signing a teenage girl's action figure set.  
"He's doing great actually, he's here tonight" Cass said with a smile as he signed someone's shirt.  
"Is the baby here with you guys?" another asked as Cass smirked looking up at the girl.  
"Of course she's here, she's the Princess of New Jersey" Cass said with a laugh as he signed a couple things. He looked back seeing Enzo walking over with Harper's car seat in his hand, he had it covered with a blanket.  
"Enzo!" the fans squealed as Enzo smirked holding out his free arm .  
"Well what do we have here?" Enzo joked as the fans cheered but kept it down knowing that the baby was right there.  
"Enzo can you sign this please?" the teenage girl asked holding up her action figure that Cass had already signed.  
"Well of course" Enzo said signing the action figure keeping the car seat close to him and not letting it out of his sight.  
"Any chance we'll see you in the ring tonight?" a guy asked Enzo as he shook his head while he signed the guy's poster.  
"Nah I got the princess here and ya know I've had one too many hard sneezes" He said smirking as he could hear Harper let out a coo.  
"Does she have a lot of Jordans like her Dads?" Another fan asked as Cass let out a loud laugh.  
"She's got every pair a baby could have, they don't call her the princess for nothin" he said as Harper started to cry under the blanket.  
"Shit" Enzo whispered as he finished signing a shirt and Cass looked over concerned at what was happening. He and Enzo said they wanted to keep her as private as possible but it was getting hard. The two of them wanted to gush and show her off because she was the most beautiful baby they could ever ask for.  
"It's cool Zo" Cass said knowing that it would be okay to have Harper out here especially if she did not want to have the blanket covering her. He and Enzo were both there as well as security. Enzo calmly lifted the blanket and Harper instantly smiled seeing Enzo's face.  
"Aww she's so beautiful, she looks like Enzo" One of the fans said as Cass smiled over at Enzo.  
"She's got my eyes" Cass mumbled as Enzo took her out of the car seat and held her close to his chest but she kept holding her head up to see what was going on.  
"Princess can you say Hi to the fans?" Enzo said as Harper looked around wide eyed on getting what was going on. The fans were actually pretty polite keeping their voices normal and not making a ton of loud noise.  
"She's perfect" one of the fans said as Enzo went back to signing with one hand knowing that he had mastered doing most anything with one hand.  
"Thank you" Enzo said as Harper tried to grab the marker from Enzo's hand.  
"Daddy needs that" Enzo said as Cass looked over with a smile as he walked over and Harper reached out for him.  
"I'll take her, we gotta go in soon" Cass said as he took Harper in his arms and she smiled at the fans before letting out a coo.

Enzo finished signing the last couple things before telling the fans they had to go in and grabbed the car seat. They walked into the arena and Cass started to laugh at Harper who looked around starting to babble.  
"Here she goes, acting just like her Daddy" Cass said with a smirk as Enzo grinned up at Harper who was still babbling as they made their way into the locker room trying not to get stopped too much. When they walked in, Kevin was already waiting for them on the couch.  
"About time you got here" He said as Harper smiled and babbled all over again.  
"Well look who it is! It's baby Harper" Kevin said as he stood up and walked over to where Cass was standing.  
"She's pretty excited to see Uncle Kevin" Cass said as Kevin held his arms out. Cass passed her over to Kevin who instantly smiled at her.  
"You know, I think you need a KO shirt. I don't think your Dads give you much choice huh" Kevin joked as Harper looked around still babbling.  
"She just started this babbling thing recently, it's like she won't stay quiet" Cass said as Enzo sat down on the couch.  
"You mean she takes after Enzo? Who would've thought?" Kevin joked as Enzo shook his head.  
"Nice to see you too Kevin" Enzo said as Kevin laughed looking at Harper whose eyes were locked on Enzo.  
"Is that your daddy?" Kevin asked as Harper let out a coo before looking around for Cass who was setting his bag down.  
"I'm right here" Cass said as Harper saw him then went back to babbling.  
"She met some fans outside, it was kinda funny" Enzo said with a smile as he watched Harper.  
"Oh how did that go?" Kevin asked sitting down still holding Harper as Enzo shrugged.  
"Not too bad, we tried to keep her covered but she wasn't havin it" he said as Cass nodded sitting next to Enzo and taking his hand.  
"Yeah she wanted to see what was up" Cass added as Harper looked over at her Dads before smiling at them. Kevin didn't stay too long and Cass had to start getting ready to go out for his promo.

Enzo walked down the hall and eventually found Sasha who didn't have a match that night. He had gotten the okay to go out with Cass for old times sake to cut a promo and he knew that he needed to get a babysitter for Harper. He walked down the hall when he finally found Sasha standing in catering.  
"Hey Zo! Hey pretty girl" Sasha said shaking Harper's hand as Enzo smiled up at her before looking down at Harper.  
"So I'm gonna go out with Cass to cut the promo, do you wanna watch her?" Enzo asked as Sasha's eyes lit up.  
"Of course, come see your Auntie Sasha" she said as Enzo handed her over to Sasha and handed her the diaper bag before he kissed Harper's cheek.  
"What TV baby, Daddy and I are going out there" He said as Harper grinned and babbled to Enzo. He hurried back to the curtain where Cass was standing holding on to his 0 dimes baseball jersey that he slipped over his black shirt.  
"Let me guess, Sasha wanted to hang out with Miss Harper?" Cass asked as Enzo nodded with a grin.  
"Of course, why wouldn't she?" Enzo said as Cass leaned over kissing him deeply.  
"Have fun out there" Cass said as the music hit and Enzo instantly could feel that same feeling rush back like it had been no time at all. Cass walked out before waving an Enzo shot out of the back like nothing changed.

After they cut the promo, they walked back to see Sasha standing behind the curtain with Harper happily having a bottle in her arms.  
"Well if it isn't the Princess" Enzo said as Harper smiled around her bottle locking her eyes with her Dads.  
"Are you going out with Cass tonight to the ring?" Sasha asked as Enzo shook his head.  
"I was not cleared that much plus I need to get the Princess to bed about that time" he said with a grin as Cass moved over taking Harper from Sasha.  
"You guys are total Dads right now" Sasha said as Enzo leaned over kissing Harper's forehead.  
"Well yeah, we are her Dads ya know" he said as Cass laughed. They walked off towards the dressing room and Cass smiled over at Enzo. They were her Dads and they wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


End file.
